


Snapped

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a little shit, Dick is a good big brother, Gen, Sensory Overload, tim is so done with damian's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Tim cannot take Damian's shit any more.





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, I'm gonna be really honest, the reason this was written what because my brother said something, and I needed to vent. My brother is a fucking jackass and I wish I could tell him to fuck right on off, but I can't because then I would get in trouble. So... there's that. That, and I was dealing with some sensory overload and needed to calm down, and this was the best way I can figure out how. So, anyway, with that, I will let you continue on. I hope you like this.

Damian was grating on Tim’s last nerve. Everything around him was getting to be just a little bit too much, and if he honestly stopped to think about it, he’d realize that it was just a little bit of sensory overload. The voices of his siblings around him, Dick’s gentle coughing every few minutes to clear his throat, the sound of the television as it played a football game.

And then there was Damian.

Damian who just could not shut his mouth. Damian who took every opportunity to act like a little shit. Damian who hadn’t ever said a nice word to Tim in his life. Damian who at this point was close to getting himself punched in the jaw.

Dick had said something about grabbing cheese dip from the kitchen, and Damian had made a huge deal out of the choice of words.

“Why don’t you just call it queso? It’s not ‘cheese dip’, it’s just queso.”

And Tim was tired of his shit. Tim snapped at him. Told him Dick could call the damn cheese whatever the hell he wanted.

“Wow Drake, you don’t have to be so over sensitive about everything,” Damian had sneered at him.

And that was it. Tim was done.

“You know what, Damian?” Tim said, standing from his spot on the couch, his plate of snacks and food spilling onto the floor and creating a mess. “Shut the fuck up and keep your goddamn opinions to yourself because I don’t want to hear them.”

He didn’t say anything else as he strode from the room, leaving the rest of his family sitting in stunned silence. He figured that he would at least hear a _watch your language_ from someone, but there was nothing.

Finally.

The world had been too loud. He couldn’t stand the sounds of chewing, the shifting of weight on furniture, the scuff of shoes on the floor. It all made him want to rip his hair out, scream, cry, something. He wanted everyone to shut up and he wanted them to do it like, yesterday. Tim kept clenching his fists, letting his nails bite into his palms as he gripped the inside of his lip between his teeth.

It was all just too much.

He found himself in his room, the silence oppressive.

Now he was just getting frustrated. Normal, everyday sounds were too loud, but the quiet was too silent and also irritated him.

So then he found himself laying on his back, not even on the bed, his earbuds in and listening to an ASMR video he’d listened to a million times. It was his go to at night, when he couldn’t find another one he wanted to listen to. The lady’s voice wasn’t too soft, wasn’t too smooth and fluid, was very real. He liked the brush of his makeup brushes against the camera as she pretended to do a makeover on it, as if she worked at a salon and he was one of her clients.

He’d found that he fell asleep better to this one rather than any other one.

That, and he could control this. If he wanted it to stop, he’d turn it off, find something else. His earbuds did a wonderful job of blocking out almost everything else, allowing just the sounds of his video to reach him.

*

“What the hell was that?” Dick asked, coming back into the room, a jar of white queso in his hand. “Why is there food all over the floor?”

“Drake-”

“Oh shut up, Damian,” Jason cut in.

“Boys,” Bruce warned. He turned his attention to his oldest. “Dick, would you please go upstairs and check on Tim?”

Dick just looked at him a second before nodding his head and heading for the stairs, leaving the jar on the coffee table with the rest of the food.

“Now Damian,” Bruce said. The young teen rolled his eyes. “Young man, that was uncalled for.”

“Father-”

“Save it, Damian. I have told you before to lay off your brother. I don’t know if you think I’ve been joking around with you or something, but this is unacceptable.” Bruce paused, watching the teen’s reaction. Nothing. “Take your plate and go to your room. You are grounded for a month, and you’re off patrol for two.”

“What?! Father-”

Bruce stood then, setting his plate on the corner of the table as he did so. “This is non negotiable. Go.”

With an infuriated look, the youngest stood and took his plate up to his room. They heard a distant slam from the second floor.

Bruce sighed, reaching up and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Cass, Steph, will you please clean up the mess on the floor? I need to find Alfred.” Bruce started out of the room before stopping and turning back to them. “Oh, and Jay, you and Tim may be on better terms, but if you could stay as far away from him for the rest of the day too, that would be great.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Daddy dearest.”

Bruce scowled before turning again and leaving.

*

Dick knocked on Tim’s bedroom door, calling out to his younger brother gently. He waited a moment for a response before he pushed the heavy wooden door open, finding Tim laying flat on his back on the rug. His teal earbuds were in his ears, connected to his phone, probably playing something.

Oh. So over stimulation.

“Timmy?” Dick said a bit louder, stooping and kneeling on the floor next to him.

Tim opened his eyes, focussing almost immediately on Dick. He jerked a little, probably not expecting to find someone with him in his room.

“Dick?” Tim asked.

He reached over and plucked a bud out of Tim’s ear. “Hey,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

Tim shrugged, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. “Dunno.”

Dick hummed, paused. “Sensory overload?”

Tim nodded.

Dick did as well. “Alright. Why don’t we get you to lie down on the bed, yeah? Instead of the floor?”

Tim hesitated before nodding, pushing himself up from the floor. Dick pulled him up to his feet before Tim took the few steps to his bed and fell rather ungracefully onto the mattress. Dick smiled to himself, following and pulling one of Tim’s fleece blankets up over him. The younger settled again, pushing the earbud back into his ear.

“You good now?” Dick asked. Tim nodded.

“Stay?”

Dick smiled. “Sure.”

He climbed onto the bed, crawling over Tim’s legs and settling behind his brother. He pulled the blanket over himself as well, letting his arm drape over Tim’s waist.

They didn’t say anything else, just lay quietly, Tim’s video playing in his ears as he drifted slowly, Dick wide awake and watching over his brother.

This was what Tim needed. Tim didn’t usually need to talk, specifically not when he was over stimulated. He needed to either be alone and calm down, or he needed silent company.

Dick was perfectly able to give that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you found any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I did not read through this before I posted it. I just wanted it done. Thanks, guys!


End file.
